One hell of a good time
by totem
Summary: Pre witched, emotional teenage Halliwell. A lot of fun and a hell of a lot of trouble. R&R. How much will Phoebe take for her sister?
1. Chapter1

**Prue-22**

**Piper-20**

**Phoebe-16**

**Paige-15**

**Pre witched, emotional teenage Halliwell. A lot of fun and a hell of a lot of trouble. R&R**

**Tell me what u think,should i continue?**

-------------------------------

The hallway way of San Francisco High buzzed as students rushed around. There were many different areas in the one hall where people stood; Phoebe Halliwell pushed her way through the crowds to finally find herself stood at her locker. She had no idea how she had made it through English but thankfully here she was stood at the locker, where she could put her English books away and forget about it until next week.

As she messed with the lock on her locker she felt some ones presence behind her, "Hay Halliwell"

In turning around she saw the captain of the soccer team at SFH Rick James, "Hay Jamie" She spoke, throwing her book into her locker and shutting it she looked at him. "so what's up?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to grab a drink or a movie"

Phoebe looked at him and frowned, "Sorry Jamie but I got practice after school"

Jamie nodded, "Well hay look, do not worry...some other time hay?"

Phoebe nodded "Yeah, I'd like that" She beamed, he smiled back before turning and leaving an ecstatic Phoebe near her locked.

"Hay, was that Rick James that I just saw you all over?" Phoebe was pulled from her day dreams by the voice of her little sister,

"Yes Paige that was Jamie, and I was not all over him."

Paige laughed, "Yeah sure, could have fooled me"

Phoebe slapped Paige on the shoulder playfully, "As much as I'd love to stand and argue with my baby sister I seem to be late for a meeting with my coach..."

Paige nodded, "Well you lose all scene of time when you're drawling all over the hottest guy in school."

"He is not the hottest guy in school..."

That's when she was interrupted by a guy coming between Paige and Phoebe and putting his arm around there necks, "I so am" He spoke.

both Phoebe and Paige looked at him, "Yeah you wish" They spoke together.

Paige looked at Phoebe, "Well I better be going then...I'll make my own way home..."

Phoebe nodded, "I shouldn't be too late."

Paige and Phoebe hugged and then she turned to the guy, "Later dude" She said slapping her arm on his chest.

"Later Paige"

Once Paige had left, Phoebe turned to the guy, who still had his arm around her "So who is the hottest guy in school if it's not me?"

Phoebe smiled, "Josh, You can walk me to the coach's office while I ignore your questions" Phoebe headed of in the direction and he followed.

Josh was a good friend of Phoebe and Paige's, they had known each other longer than they could remember and to them now it seemed as if they had always been around. "Phoeebs, you tell me everything..."

Phoebe glanced at him as she continued to walk, "No I told you most things...all the rest you tortured out of Paige..."

Josh shrugged it off, "Look, we all know that sooner or later I'll find out so why not tell me?"

"Because J, my life always seems to be amusing to you and frankly my friend, today I do not need that"

"You are always up for me annoying you why would that change?" He asked,

"Pressure, I'm now going into a meeting with my coach, where he may very well suspend me from the up coming soccer match which could possibly gain SFH the league trophy"

J stopped her, "How come you never told me before?" He asked,

"Cause, I didn't feel like bringing up my problems..."

J saw how worried she was, "Well look, I'll wait out here for you, everything will be okay"

"Yeah I hope so" She smiled before walking up to the office door; she knocked it once and then again. "Come in" Phoebe pushed it open.

"Look Halliwell, you're the best forward we have, you know it and I know it..." The coach spoke as he lent back in his large office chair, "You and I both know that we need a strong up front to beat Harper High...but I can not afford to play you if you have another out burst like the last match"

Phoebe sat forward in her chair, "Coach look she was pushing me, she was all over me...I just lost it."

The coach thought a moment, "Yeah I get it but Phoebe, we can not afford a suspension. Not this far into the league." Phoebe nodded in understanding. "Halliwell, you need to control that anger, I do not want a repeat of last match."

"Coach, thank you so much"

The coach stood to his feet, "Yeah, do not make me regret it"

Phoebe smiled, "I won't"

"Well players need to look up to their captain"

"I'm still captain?" Phoebe asked,

"Halliwell, I can't strip you of your C because of one stupid incident but you are lucky that you are been allowed to play"

"Thanks coach..."

"Don't mess up Halliwell...and I'll need to talk to you in practice tonight"

She nodded, "Thanks" She said again before standing up and walking from office.

J stood up from where he was sat on the floor outside the office door, he could tell by her smile that she had got it, "You are playing?" He asked,

"Yep and I still got my C" she smiled, he hugged her,

"Way to go"

She hugged him back, "Yeah well Halliwell's the best" Phoebe smiled, "come on J, lets go..." She and he both headed towards the lockers, where they would make there way to Physics.

Phoebe walked from the last of the days lessons, thankfully making it out alive, she had never once been in a more boring lesson. ON her way out she hared the familiar voice of Jamie call to her, "Hay Halliwell..."

She turned around to face him, "Hay, Jamie what's up..."

"I was just thinking, seen as you have practice maybe I could hang around and take you out after"

Phoebe was uncertain if she should do this, "Jamie, i..."

"I understand if..."

Phoebe put her hand on his shoulder, "that'll be great" She smiled, "I just have to go get changed and find my sister, then I'll see you on the field"

He nodded, "Can't wait" Phoebe also smiled. And then turned heading towards where her sister's locker was.

Paige was stood near her locker, with her boyfriend Spencer, they were making out Paige had her arms around his neck and he had his around her waist. Their moment of peace was broken by none other than Phoebe, "Hay guys, not nice, stop with the..." She pulled a face, "Groping"

Paige slapped Phoebe's arm, "Hay" A fake hurt look on her face, " thought that you had practice"

Phoebe nodded, "I do, I was just letting you know that I'd be home a little late"

Paige nodded looking curiously at her, "Care to shear big sis?"

"Nothing to shear, all talk to you tonight..." She smiled at Spencer and her little sister "Have fun" Paige smiled back, "Dude, don't be too late...I need to talk to you."

Phoebe nodded "Sure" With this she headed to the changing rooms.

Jamie pushed his hand through his sandy, soft brown hair that was quite long. He then noticed Phoebe emerge from the large group in the centre of the field. The girls were all sat around her, or crouched. 'She was captain, a hot, funny soccer captain.' He thought, They had been practicing for an hour and a half and it looked as if the were wrapping things up.

In the centre of the field Phoebe stood, sounding her speech to the rest of the team, "Okay, Saturday we play Harper High now you remember our last encounter with these...they play dirty but I stand here and tell you now, I want eleven to go on that pitch and eleven to come of...you got it?" The team nodded, "We need to look out for each other, if we get over heated, then we need to work as a team to bring that temperature down. Now I want you to talk to each other, keep it together, and keep your cool. What happened last mach with me could have cost the team, the school the championship. SFH deserves this and I let this team down but from now on, things change we are going to stay strong, it'll be hard, but we have each other"

"So let me get this straight, you want us to play, to play well and to win?" One girl shouted out,

Phoebe nodded her head, "Yeah, so what do you say?" Phoebe asked,

Another of the girls stood to her feet, "I say that SFH are going to bring it home" The other girls all screamed "Yeah" In an energetic manor.

"Great, well Practice is over so..." The girls all stood up and started to disperse.

One walking over to Phoebe, "Hay Halliwell"

Phoebe looked over to her, "Clair hay"

"You did good to day, we are in great shape...we should win"

Phoebe smiled, "Thanks, I hope so."

Clair smiled, "You do know that Jamie has not stopped looking at you all day"

Phoebe looked over at Jamie who was looking in her direction, "Nah, it's not like that"

Clair nodded unconvinced, "Yeah what ever you say." With this she turned and headed to the changing rooms.

Phoebe though took the soccer ball in her feet and walked over while doing kickups with the ball to where Jamie was sat, "You ready to go?" He asked,

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, so how do you think i done?"

"Great...you'll win" Phoebe smiled. And both headed to the changing rooms. Unaware that a girl was stood, near the belchers, watching the two walking away. She was in the football team, supposedly one of Phoebe's friends but she sure didn't look very friendly.

Paige walked into the kitchen after finishing her homework, she headed over to the Fridge and pulled the door open taking out a bottle of water, it was as she was undoing the lid that she turned to face her sister Prue,

"Hay Paige" Prue greeted from the table where she was sat going through some work of her own.

"Hay Prue"

"So where's Phoebe, I have not seen her all night"

Paige looked at her watch, ten thirty, she sighed, "She's out with the hottest guy in school and has obviously forgot that her little sis needed a talk"

"Well is there anything I can help with?" Prue offered,

"Nah, just Spencer stuff"

"Well what kind of Spencer stuff?" Prue asked,

"The kind of Spencer stuff, that I do not need to be bothering you with" Paige stood to her feet, "Well look, Phoebe may not be in till the early hours of the morning so I think I'm off to bed."

Prue nodded, "Okay honey, I'll wait up for her, I wanted a little talk anyway."

"What she do now?" Paige asked,

"Nothing that you have to worry about."

"Well it looks like your concerned so spill..."

"Bottle of vodka in her room, I'll have it out with her" Paige's eyes widened...


	2. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

"Thanks for tonight I had a really great time" Phoebe said as she walked towards the manor,

Jamie turned to her, "I had a great time to. Phoebe I would love to do it again"

Phoebe smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that" it was then that both sets of eyes connected, then his head slowly moved towards hers and there lips softly touched, after a few moments he stepped back and smiled, "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah you will" she said,

"Night Phoebe" he said kissing her one last time before walking away, "Night RJ" she called before walking back towards the house with a smile on her face.

She opened the door and walked through to the kitchen, she found Prue sat at the table, "Hay Prue" She looked at her watch, "You're up late. It's twelve o'clock"

"Yeah, I am...sit down" Prue said simply, as she took her glasses off and looked at a perplexed Phoebe, who took a seat next to her on a chair.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked,

"Look, no bull shit. Just tell me straight. Have you been drinking?"

Phoebe looked puzzled, "What! I have been with RJ. At the beach...what the hell do you mean?"

"Not only tonight in general, have you been drinking?" Prue asked, sterner this time,

"NO!" Phoebe insisted,

"Don't lie to me, I found a bottle of vodka in your room" Phoebe couldn't believe this,

"So you found vodka in my room?" She asked,

"Yeah, is it yours?"

"How dear you" Phoebe shouted,

"Do not take that tone with me, you are in the wrong here"

Phoebe pushed the chair back and stood to her feet, "So you think that I drink"

"Yeah I do..." Prue said also standing to her feet.

"So I suppose you also think that I have sex with guys I just met and, how about drugs? I do all that"

"Don't get smart with me, this is serious"

Phoebe took a deep breath, "So hold up, you found a bottle of Vodka in my room? And now you are here screaming at me"

"Yeah I am. I have lost all respect for you Phoebe, get out my face"

Prue spoke as she took her seat, Phoebe, hurt, just nodded her head... turning around she threw her open bottle of water on the side and left.

Phoebe appeared at the top of the stairs, she was so angry right now that she needed to get away from everything but no such luck as she rounded the corner into her bed room Paige was sat on her bed. "Phoebe..." She attempted as the older of the two walked in,

Phoebe just shook her head, "No Paige, just get out"

"But..." Paige attempted again,

"Paige go!" Phoebe shouted again.

This time the youngest did leave the room, but before she went she just said, "Sorry"

The next morning Phoebe reluctantly had gotten up and was now dressed in a pair of biker boots with a black pair of jeans, and a tight white shirt with a black bomber jacket. Her hair down and her make up done, she was ready to face her sisters.

Walking down the stairs she hared the voices of her two older sisters, great there here, she though. Ignoring her instinct to take her keys and bail she walked through into the kitchen. As soon as she did she locked eyes with the youngest who was sat, one leg on the chair at the breakfast bar and the other rested on the stool next to her. Both looked at each other, noting said.

Phoebe broke eye contact and headed towards the fridge, from it she took a bottle of water, "Hay, how's are very own little drunk?" Prue's sly comment was enough to make Phoebe want to scream, to throw something to walk out of there. But instead she kept calm not saying a word she made her way towards the cupboard, opening it she took out a box of pills, "What hang over?" Prue again, Phoebe just pushed it to the back of her head and clicked open the box.

Taking out the pills she threw them into her mouth taking a swig of water. Then she turned around, "Paige, you want a ride get in the car. If not fine!"

"Paige isn't getting in that car with you" Prue spoke,

"What the hell?" Phoebe asked,

"Well I can not be sure weather or not you have had a drink so I'll give her a ride"

Phoebe couldn't believe this, she was so far beyond angry now, she was ready to kill, "You know what. Fine"

"and I'll pick her up to" Prue told Phoebe, with a smile on her face.

Paige stood up, "Look Prue this is not necessary"

Prue turned to the youngest, "Yes it is, she is dangerous Paige, she could kill you"

"Yeah, Paige go with Prue. I'm unpredictable and may very well be under the influence" Phoebe spat, "Do you know what you just assumed it was mine" Phoebe now shouted.

"Well Phoebe come on who's else would it be. I mean It isn't mine, Piper is it yours?"

For the first time Piper now spoke, "No, it isn't"

"Paige?" Prue asked.

Paige froze, Phoebe watched as her younger sister was practical chocking on her attempt at speaking. "Look, it's mine" Phoebe shouted. Paige lowered her head as Phoebe's words hit her hard, "It's my bottle. The almighty Prue was right. I'm out of here." With that Phoebe left.

Paige walked through the school corridor, it was now lunch and she had not seen Phoebe all day. She was feeling really bad and needed to get things sorted out. It was then that J put his arm around her, "Hay Paige...now you would not happen to know why your beloved Sister, is so pissed today?"

Paige turned to him, "Phoebe, do you know where she is?" Paige asked,

"Yeah, gym...doing weights..."

Paige nodded, "Thanks" And with that she ran off down the hall.

Phoebe was lay on the bench, lifting a loaded weight. Sweat pumping from her as she pumped up and down hared. Straining, pushing. Sat on the bench at the top of her end was Jamie, as she lifted it up and down he was there to make sure she didn't get hurt. Ready to catch the them if they fall.

"Phoebe, come on you have been at the weights for over half an hour now I think you should rest"

Phoebe shook her head, as she continued to lift the weight, "No. One thing you'll learn about me is that when I'm pissed I work out"

"Work out? Phoebe you are killing yourself" he said, worry evident.

"You know you really shouldn't worry, you'll wrinkle that Pretty face of yours" It was then that she lifted it one last time before placing it on the stand. Still laying on the bench she looked at the guy sat above her, a smile on her face, he bent down and kissed her lips, deeply, she placed her hand on the top of the white sports vest he was wearing and pulled him closer.

It was then that the doors opened and Paige walked in, at first she was shocked to see her sister making out with him, but then she remembered why she was here. Clearing her throat she made her presence known. Jamie shot up, and Phoebe also looked at where Paige was stud, "Hay guy's sorry to interrupt but...Phoebe can I talk?"

Phoebe sat up and turned to Paige, "I tell you what, go to dinner I'll meet you there I just have to sort this out"

Jamie nodded, "Okay, meet you in the cafeteria then" With this he stood up and made his way out the room.

When he had left there was a silence, Phoebe stood to her feet and looked at her baby sister, "Paige, seat now!" She commanded

Paige did as she was told and took a seat on one of the chairs in the room. "Phoebe i..."

"Yeah, I don't give a damn what you are...I'm talking. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I know I should have owned up I was just..."

Phoebe shook her head, "No Paige, that is not why I'm pissed at you. I'm pissed at you because we are friends and you never told me about this...What are you doing drinking?" Paige looked up at Phoebe, she thought that her big sister was angry at her but, she was concerned Paige could see this.

"Phoebe, it just happened. I was really stressed and me and Spencer had had a fight one night. I was totally pissed of with school and Spencer that I went home and drank some of the liquor we had...it helped. So I go a bottle off some kid I know, I just wanted to numb everything. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble."

Phoebe moved forward, "Paige I do not care about the trouble. You know me! I care about you. I am hurt because instead of coming to me you turned to drink. Why?"

"I was going to come to you last night Phoebe I swear, tell you everything but, Prue found the bottle and she assumed it was yours...I should have said something but I was just so..."

Phoebe knelt in front of Paige, "Prue doesn't need to know...Let me take the blame and in return you quit drinking and come to me with your problems."

"Why? Why are you taking the blame for me? Letting Prue be-little you when you do not deserve it?"

Phoebe took Paige's hand, "Because I think that you have enough to cope with right about now"

Paige lent forward and Pulled her sister into a hug, "I'm sorry"

"It's okay Paige just listen to me, Do not own up to anything. I do not care what Prue does to me, just do not own up to it. And lift a bottle again, I'll kill you. And mean it"

Paige shook her head, "No phoebe look I mean it...I want to tell prue"

"And I'm your big sis so let me worry about it. I'll take it Paige for you, but you promise never to drink again until you are old enough" Paige nodded.


	3. chapter 3

**Everybody's nightmare: to answer your question I'm a girl, glad you like the fic. Thanks for reviewing totem**

**Guys sorry that it's taken so long to update thanks for reviews and reading TOTEM**

**Chapter 3**

Phoebe's day had not been the best, she had been to practice, been to the gym and then even had time to grab a shake with Jamie. Now though it was ten thirty and she had to go back and face her sister. After talking to Paige at lunch she had seen no sign of any of them since then.

Running up the steps taking two at a time she walked through the door and threw her bag to the floor. For some reason, she had a sense of confusion, there was no screaming, no nothing. The lights were all out, and the house was empty. Phoebe shrugged and made her way towards the kitchen. Stepping in she noticed the answer machine light flashing, as she pressed the button the manor filled with the voice...

'**first message, today 19:22 –**

Hay, guys I'm going to be working late tonight. Any problems give me a call on my cell. I'll see you all later...bye' Prue was working that was one down...two to go.

'**Second message, today 20:32** –

Hay, no ones in so I'll call back later. I'll be home late call if you need me...love you' Piper's late, that's two sisters down, and the last message.

Phoebe just walked from the phone and took a bottle of water from the fridge, so where's Paige? Phoebe thought, she started for the stairs...as she took them at a pace increasing with every step she found herself at the top. Looking down the corridor she saw Paige's room light was on so she started for it. "Hay Paige, I'm home...you didn't take the..." As Phoebe stepped into the room her heart hit rock bottom. The room littered with bottles, and cans. Then her sister lay on the bed, unconscious. "Shit" Phoebe let out the breath that she held, and then made her way towards Paige quickly. "Fuck Paige" She checked Paige's pulse and was relived to find the youngest was actually still alive, then she put her hand to her face. She couldn't believe this...Paige was, UNCONSIOUSE. The alcohol that she had consumed had totally knocked her out.

-----

Phoebe walked around the room picking up bottles and cans, that half filled the black bag that she was collecting them in. occasionally looking over at the sister she had dressed, cleaned up and put into bed. Anger took over, then confusion...phoebe was at a loss. Paige always told her things, why she insisted on turning to alcohol rather than her, Phoebe didn't understand. As this thought entered her head Phoebe threw the bottle in her hand into the bag hard causing it to smash. Paige didn't move, or even flinch...she didn't hear. Nothing could wake her.

Phoebe walked away from the room and down the stairs of the manor, walking through the foyer and kitchen she made her way into the garden, throwing the bag into the trash she then re-entered the house. Looking at her watch there was no one home still, she wanted to be with someone, Piper god she would even take Prue at this given moment in time...just to have them there. She had to admit that she was scared, scared for Paige.

She tried to flick threw chanles but it was no use...she couldn't take not speaking to anyone, so she lifted the Phoebe off the side, and dialled a number. It rang once, and then a few more times eventually there was an answer

"Hello?"

"Hay baby" Phoebe sounded, lost but relieved that he answered,

"Hay what's wrong is something up?" He hared the concern in her voice.

"I just, needed to hear your voice" Phoebe explained, it was true she did just need to hear the voice of the one that she loved...funny how she admitted to that...loving this guy after such a short time. There were very few guys that she truly had loved but Jamie was one of them.

"Well I'm not complaining, I love to talk to you. Are you at home alone?" He asked,

"Pipe and Prue are working late and Paige, well...she's unconscious upstairs..."

"IS she okay?" he was worried,

"...I do not really want to talk about it..."

"Oh, okay! Well are you all ready for the big match tomorrow?" He changed the subject a trick he had learned in the short time he had got to know Phoebe. One that under these circumstances proved useful.

"I think so. You'll be there right?" She asked,

"Yeah, course...I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Thanks, I really need you there" Phoebe sounded so worried,

"You'll do great, You know how to do it...it'll be fine" He reassured her, "Do you want me to pick you up for school tomorrow or you going to meet ,me there?"

"Erm...I'll meet you there. Things are not very friendly around here so it's probably for the best"

"Okay then. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, he was extremely concerned

"hasn't been the best of nights. Everything is jut...going wrong"

"Do you want me to come over?" He asked,

Phoebe was seriously thinking about saying yes, she sure could use the whole holding, comfort thing that he had become accustom to doing, but at the last minuet she changed her mind, "...No, it's okay...as much as I want to be held by you right now I think it'll have to wait. I better go and check on Paige...I love you"

"Love you to Pheebs, and call anytime you want to talk"

"Will do, Love you...loads"

"Love you too, Bye" And with that the phone line went dead and Phoebe threw it to the side, resting her head back on the chair she sighed.

Then she forced herself to stand, to get up and walk towards the stairs she was soon stood in Paige's room. She walked over to her sister and checked she was okay then she took a blanket from the side, took a seat at the desk, and sat in it Propping her feet up on the desk she lent back, covered herself with the blanket and closed her eyes. Something was keeping her in the for her sister. Fear for her sister. Love for her sister.

----

The sun came through the crack in the curtain, stirring Phoebe from her less than comfortable slumber. She was instantly looking over at Paige who was still out for the count. Anger won her over, as she walked over to the bed. She shook Paige awake, fiercely. Paige's eyes eventually opened as she groaned. Phoebe threw Paige's cloths at her, "Get dressed" She hissed, "And get down stairs" With this Phoebe turned and exited the room...

----

Phoebe came threw to the kitchen, Piper was stood making breakfast, "Hay Pipe" Phoebe greeted,

"Hay honey" Piper called, "How are you doing?"

"Doing okay" Phoebe lied, she was doing terrible. Paige was all she could focus on.

"Glad to hear it. What were you doing sleeping in Paige's desk?" Piper asked curiously, "They do not seem like the actions of someone who is doing okay"

"No they seem like alcohol related actions" Phoebe rolled her eyes, "The actions of someone who drank too much and forgot where their bed is"

If only she knew. Knew that her perfect little Paige was the one with serious alcohol issues I'm sure these remarks would not role of the tongue quite so easily. "Go to hell" Phoebe mumbled

"Prue just back off a bit" Piper scolded. It was then that Paige walked slowly into the kitchen, Phoebe looked at her and was unable to feel sorry at this moment in time. "Paige are you okay?" Piper asked

"Not feeling to good" Paige admitted

Piper put down the fork and went over to Paige, se placed her hand on Paige's forehead, "Honey you seem a little hot...maybe you shouldn't go into school today"

"No I'll be...fine" Paige insisted, "Just need, water and pills, lots of pills"

"Rough night?" Phoebe called over, Paige winced, "Oh...I'm sorry, BAD HEAD" Phoebe shouted

"Phoebe, stop shouting it may be a migraine she has coming"

"Oh please..."

"Look" Prue spoke sternly, "back off. Paige your not going to school like that...go and lie on the sofa...One of us will bring the pills..."

"Prue..." Paige attempted to argue

"NOW!" Prue ordered. In her frail state Paige complied and left.

After a few minuets Phoebe came in with the pills, and water. She threw them at her sister, and then knelt down... "You and me are going to talk...TONIGHT! As soon as the match is over...I'll be back here to talk...and we will"

"Phoebe...I..."

"Stop! I don't want to hear anything else. No more lies...everything you said yesterday was a lie. No more... well talk tonight"

"Thanks" Paige spoke quietly as Phoebe walked away

"For what?"

"You cleared up for me, thanks...I owe you"

"You owe me nothing. I did it for you Paige look...tonight me and you are going to talk. IF not myself and Prue will talk. Your call so think about it" and with this Phoebe left the room.

----

thanks for readin. Please review and tell me wat you think totem


End file.
